


Good Boy

by MaddyTinkerbell



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyTinkerbell/pseuds/MaddyTinkerbell





	1. Chapter 1

После всех приготовлений к школе, одиннадцатилетний мальчик подбежал к отцу, который сидел за столом в кухне, читая утреннюю газету и попивая кофе. Мальчик вбежал и встал возле отца.

\- Пап! Пап! Может Гарри прийти сегодня и остаться на ночевку? Пожалуйста папочка, пожааалуйста, - умолял мальчик.

Его отец опустил утреннюю газету в своей руке вниз и снял свои очки для чтения прежде чем обернуться, чтобы посмотреть на своего сына.

\- Гарри, это твой бойфренд, Найл? - спросил он своим серьезным отцовским тоном, заставляя своего сына надуться.

\- Эу, нет, Зейн, я говорил тебе, мне не нравятся мальчики! - ответ мальчика заставил его отца усмехнуться. Зейн хорошо знал своего мальчика. Он знал что мальчик гей и просто недостаточно смел чтобы признать этот факт. Зейн решил подождать еще Бог знает сколько времени, когда Найл будет готов признать и открыться ему.

\- Конечно, тебе не нравятся. Ты не как твой отец. Я шутил, Тигр, - засмеялся Зейн и игриво двинул в сторону своего сына локтем.

\- Не смешно, пап. Так это да или нет? Может Гарри прийти? - снова спросил Найл.

\- Конечно, Тигр. Гарри может прийти. Ты хочешь, чтобы я взял на вечер фильм для вас, мальчики?

\- Да! Мы хотим посмотреть Рапунцель, - возбужденно ответил Найл.

\- Правда? - "Вау, это не по-гейски" подумал Зейн.

\- Да! - кивнул Найл.

\- Хорошо, если вы, мальчики, хотите посмотреть Рапунцель, я возьму Рапунцель. Но Найл, Гарри - гей? Спросил Зейн из любопытства, хотя он был уверен что приятель его сына такой же гей, как и он сам. Найл мог не знать этого, но геи любят зависать с геями, правда?

\- Я не знаю... Почему ты спросил?

\- Ничего, Найлер. А сейчас давай поедем в школу.

Зейн выпил последний глоток кофе из чашки, прежде чем опустить ее в раковину и пошел захватить свои ключи от машины. Найл первым добежал до машины и уселся на пассажирское сидение прежде, чем Зейн сел на водительское и завел мотор.

~

После того, как он забрал мальчиков из школы и привез домой, Зейн был в кухне, готовя ужин на троих, пока мальчики были в гостиной и смотрели фильм, который отец Найла взял напрокат, в своих пижамах.

Когда ужин был готов, Зейн взял две тарелки в гостиную, чтобы отдать их мальчикам, потому что он знал, как сильно его сын любит смотреть фильмы, пока ест. Он сел на диван со своей тарелкой в руках, пока мальчики ели на полу очень близко к телевизору. Он остался уже на двадцать минут смотря фильм и поедая свою еду. Когда они закончили есть, Зейн взял тарелки у мальчиков и вернулся на кухню поставить их в раковину, уже полную от тарелок и стаканов, и вымыть все что там было.

К тому времени, когда он закончил, фильм закончился, и мальчики были уставшими. Он пошел проверить, готовы ли они ко сну. Найл делил свою кровать и свое одеяло с Гарри, потому что у него в комнате стояла только одна кровать.

\- Тебе удобно, Гарри? - Зейн, который прислонился рядом с дверным проемом, спросил, когда увидел, как два мальчика улеглись.

\- Все хорошо, мистер Малик. Спасибо, - улыбнулся Гарри.

\- А тебе, Тигр? - спросил Зейн поднимая бровь.

\- Я в порядке пап. Просто хочу спать. Мы готовы ко~, - предложение Найла было прервано зевком.

\- Ладно, ладно, спите, мальчики. Увидимся завтра, - сказал Зейн, прежде чем щелкнуть выключателем, погружая комнату в темноту.

\- Спокойной ночи, пап.

– Спокойной ночи, мистер Малик.

– Спокойной ночи, мальчики, - ответил Зейн и закрыл дверь позади себя, когда покинул комнату своего сына и отправился в свою.

~

Зейн проверил время на телефоне. Час ночи. Он не мог спать. И ко всему прочему он был возбужден. Прошло много времени с того момента, как у него кто-то был. Его бывший, Лиам, (к счастью) оставил его и их усыновленного сына. Их пути разошлись, когда Найлу было всего три.

Он сел на своей огромной кровати и собирался запустить руку в пижамные штаны, прежде чем услышал звук, идущий снаружи его комнаты. Он встал с кровати и пошел к двери, тихо открывая ее. Мужчина  
13:56:27   
увидел свет, идущий из туалета.

Зейн тихо прошел к туалету. Дверь не была полностью закрыта, он толкнул ее, чтобы открыть и увидел Гарри, стоящего перед унитазом, держащего свой член в руке, его штаны были на полу вокруг его щиколоток. Мальчик смутился, когда увидел Зейна, и быстро поднял штаны наверх.

\- Мистер Малик! Я-я просто хотел сходить в туалет. Простите! Я разбудил вас? - затараторил мальчик.

\- Воу, воу, все хорошо, Гарри. Ты можешь воспользоваться туалетом. Прости, я не постучал. И нет, ты меня не разбудил. Я не могу уснуть, - сказал спокойно Зейн, держа руку перед собой.

\- Ох... ладно, - сказал Гарри, прежде чем неловко оглянуться вокруг, не зная, что делать. Он все еще немного паниковал и не думал, что он может вернуться ко сну, но он предполагал, что у него нет другого выбора, поэтому он шагнул вперед, чтобы вернуться в комнату Найла, но Зейн преградил дорогу. Гарри не знал, почему мужчина не отодвинется от дверного проема. Он вопросительно посмотрел на старшего.

\- Ты хочешь вернуться обратно в кровать? - спросил Зейн.

\- Эм, не очень, если честно, - хмыкнул Гарри. - Но так как здесь нечего делать, я думаю, я постараюсь снова уснуть.

\- Хорошо, Гарри, я не думаю что я тоже могу уснуть, - сказал Зейн, вытягивая одну руку назад чтобы закрыть дверь в ванную, не поворачиваясь.

\- Ум, я не знаю. Что, по-вашему, мы должны делать, мистер Малик?

\- Просто зови меня Зейн, - Зейн улыбнулся.

-... Зейн, - повторил Гарри.

\- Что ж, я думаю об одной вещи... ты знаешь что Найлу нравятся мальчики, Гарри?

\- Эм, да, я знаю, мистер, я хотел сказать Зейн, - Гарри почесал затылок, чувствуя себя немного странно.

\- Ты думаешь, он сексуальный, я имею в виду, привлекательный?

\- Эм, да, я думаю, он нормальный, - ответил Гарри, и Зейн усмехнулся, радуясь тому, что он никогда не угадывает вещи неправильно.

\- Ты так думаешь? Хорошо, мой малыш Найл смущен, Гарри. Я знаю, что мой сын гей, потому что я сам гей и не боюсь признать это. Дело в том, что Найл боится. Он не хочет признать, что он гей, Гарри, - объяснил Зейн.

\- Я говорю тебе это, потому что хочу, чтобы ты был здесь с ним, когда он будет готов и откроется всем, потому что это будет трудно для него. И ты его лучший друг. Когда он станет старше, он будет доверять своему другу больше, чем отцу, понимаешь? - спросил Зейн, и Гарри просто кивнул.

\- Хорошо, - Зейн прочистил горло. - Теперь, Гарри, ты думаешь я сексуальный? - спросил Зейн, указывая пальцем себе на грудь. Глаза Гарри увеличились. Он был уверен, что расслышал вопрос правильно, ему не нужно просить Зейна повторить это, но он остановился, думая о самом приемлемом ответе, но не мог придумать ни одного.

\- Я, уф, думаю, да, Зейн, - застенчиво ответил Гарри. Улыбка появилась на лице старшего мужчины.

\- Тебя кто-нибудь трогал до этого? - спросил Зейн, чувствуя себя конченым извращенцем каким, он был уверен, он и был в этот момент, но ему было все равно. Гарри был очарователен, и он так сильно хотел мальчика. И, по какой-то причине, Зейн знал, мальчик хочет того, чего сам мальчик еще не знал, но Зейн, конечно же, знал. Он был уверен, когда поймал проблеск в глазах мальчика.

\- Н-нет, - Гарри покачал головой. Зейн сделал шаг ближе к мальчику, вытягивая руку, касаясь его лица и мягко поглаживая нежную щеку Гарри, не отрывая глаз от зеленых глаз мальчика.

\- Найл сказал мне, что ты живешь со своими мамой и сестрой. Это так, Гарри? - Зейн смягчил свой голос, становясь ближе к мальчику. Его слова больше походили на шепот.

\- Д-да, п-папа и мама развелись, и он ушел.

\- Оу, Гарри, с этого момента зови меня папочка, когда мы одни, хорошо? Я позабочусь о тебе, малыш Гарри, - Зейн нежно погладил линию подбородка Гарри большим пальцем, посылая дрожь вниз по его спине.

\- Х-хорошо, папочка, - сказал тот, немного улыбаясь, в первый раз застенчиво. Когда он увидел, что Зейн улыбается в ответ, удовлетворенный прозвищем, он улыбнулся шире.

\- Ты хочешь пойти ко мне в  
спальню, Гарри? - спросил Зейн, и Гарри знал, что это значит. Ему было только 10 лет, на год младше чем Найлу, но он знал, что такое секс. Он видел в фильмах и слышал об этом от детей в своей школе, хотя он и не знал, как делать это, он предполагал, что Зейн покажет ему этой ночью.

Он утвердительно кивнул головой, прежде чем был поднят сильными руками Зейна. Гарри обвил руки вокруг шеи Зейна и обхватил ногами его талию так, что Зейн мог легко нести его просто держа его за зад. Он отнес Гарри в большую спальню.

Когда они оказались в комнате, Зейн мягко положил Гарри на спину и лег сверху мальчика накрывая его маленькое тело и опираясь с помощью рук на каждой стороне от торса мальчика.

\- Удобнее, чем кровать Найла, Гарри? - спросил Зейн, когда его лицо встретилось с лицом Гарри

\- Д-да, папочка, - член Зейна дернулся в его штанах от прозвища, и он улыбнулся. Он уже любил этого мальчика.

\- Сегодня ты можешь спать здесь, Гарри, - сказал Зейн опуская губы на шею Гарри, который захихикал от ощущений.

\- Это щекотно, - сказал Гарри между смешками, и Зейн ухмыльнулся, прежде чем отодвинуть свои губы от кожи мальчика.

\- Тебе нравится это, - Зейн посмотрел на мальчика и улыбнулся ему, прежде чем нетерпеливо двинуть губы к уху мальчика.

\- А сейчас, Гарри, будь хорошим мальчиком для папочки, ты ведь будешь, детка? - прошептал Зейн низким голосом. Гарри только кивнул, и Зейн усмехнулся, прежде чем потянуться вниз, чтобы нежно поцеловать мальчика в первый раз. Гарри старался ответить на поцелуй. Он по-настоящему не знал, как целовать кого-то, но он был неплох, учитывая, что это его первый раз и он был по-настоящему молод. Зейн наслаждался мягкостью губ и языка мальчика на своих губах. Чувство было новым и захватывающим для них обоих.

Зейн трахал языком рот мальчика, заставляя его стонать. Он улыбнулся, прежде чем подняться, чтобы протянуть руку к прикроватной тумбочке. Когда Зейн вернул свою руку назад, Гарри вопросительно посмотрел на маленькую бутылочку в ней.

\- Что это, папочка? - спросил он, наблюдая как Зейн открывает бутылочку и выливает немного вязкой голубой прозрачной жидкости себе на руку, смазывая два своих пальца в ней.

\- Это поможет наслаждаться процессом, - объяснил Зейн, садясь между ног мальчика.

\- Сними штаны, Гарри.

Гарри быстро снял штаны и бросил их на сторону кровати. Зейн просунул его большие пальцы под эластичную резинку своих собственных штанов по обеим сторонам его бедер, прежде чем стянуть их вниз, обнажая свой темный пульсирующий член. Глаза Гарри увеличились от его размера.

\- Теперь раздвинь свои ноги, - скомандовал Зейн. Гарри быстро сделал это, его взгляд не покидал член Зейна.

\- Хороший мальчик, - Зейн улыбнулся мальчику, двигаясь ближе к его промежности. - Сейчас детка, я собираюсь растянуть тебя, открыть так, чтобы ты был способен принять большую часть меня позже. Это будет немного болезненно, потому что это твой первый раз, но папочка постарается не поранить тебя.

\- Б-болезненно? - переспросил Гарри, с большими глазами, теперь наполненными страхом.

\- Позже будет хорошо, малыш. Доверься мне. Ты доверяешь папочке, детка?

\- Я доверяю тебе, папочка.

\- Хорошо, сейчас раздвинь свои ноги шире. Я ввожу палец.

После того, как Гарри раздвинул свои ноги шире, он почувствовал кончик влажного пальца Зейна, входящего в него, прежде чем двинулся немного дальше.

\- Оу, оу, п-папочка... - выкрикнул Гарри, и Зейн остановил давление. Он уже вошел только на дюйм.

\- Больно, Гарри?

\- Н-немного, папочка.

\- Оу, прости меня, малыш. Позволь мне продвинуться немного глубже. Будет хорошо, Гарри, - Зейн сделал это, и Гарри вскрикнул снова, но Зейн проигнорировал его вскрик и продолжил толкаться, пока весь палец не исчез внутри мальчика. Когда он почувствовал, как кончик пальца ударяется о что-то он улыбнулся сам себе и согнул палец, получая другой вскрик от Гарри. Голос Гарри звучал немного менее болезненно в этот раз.

\- Ох, папочка! С-сделай  
это еще раз, пожалуйста.

\- Конечно, детка, - Зейн согнул палец снова и начал двигать его внутрь и наружу, и теперь Гарри начал чувствовать удовольствие.

\- Э-это так хорошо, папочка, - сказал Гарри и застонал от удовольствия в первый раз. Зейн улыбнулся.

\- Все в порядке, Гарри, стони для меня.

И Гарри продолжил издавать звуки, о существовании которых в себе он не знал, заводя Зейна даже еще больше.

\- Т-так хорошо, папочка.

\- Я знаю, малыш. Сейчас я собираюсь добавить еще один палец, хорошо, детка?

\- Х-хорошо, папочка, - ответил Гарри с кивком, и Зейн вынул свой палец, прежде чем толкнуть обратно два, заставляя Гарри немного выгнуть спину.

\- О...

Зейн прижал пальцы к простате мальчика снова и услышал самый прекрасный звук от Гарри. Теперь его собственный член болел и он не мог дождаться, чтобы ощутить себя внутри девственной дырочки мальчика. Зейн продолжил разрабатывать его, пока не увидел, как маленький пенис Гарри становился твердым. Он вынул пальцы полностью.

\- Это были мои пальцы ударявшие твою точку G, Гарри. Хочешь, чтобы сейчас я ударял эту точку и заставил тебя снова почувствовать удовольствие, Гарри?

 

Гарри горячо закивал, становясь нетерпеливым теперь, когда он почувствовал как его собственный член подрагивает и головку, сочащуюся прозрачной жидкостью, о которой Гарри не знал. Это заставляло его чувствовать себя странно и хорошо одновременно.

Зейн положил руки на обе стороны бедер Гарри и прижал его ноги назад, чтобы лучше видеть дырочку. Зейн облизнул губы когда увидел себя приближающимся ко входу мальчика. Кожа промежности мальчика была белой и чистой, без единого волоска. Темный член Зейна дрогнул от вида.

Головка Зейна вошла в Гарри и медленно толкнулась в первый раз, давая мальчику привыкнуть к его размеру, потому что он был намного больше, чем его пальцы. Мальчик все еще был узким; когда Зейн проник глубже, Гарри начал испускать болезненные вскрики снова.

\- О-оу, папочка, он с-слишком большой. Это больно!

\- Дыши, детка, дыши. Ты привыкнешь к этому. Просто подожди, - сказал Зейн, двигаясь внутрь еще медленнее, давая мальчику время привыкнуть к нему. Теперь Зейн был на дюйм внутри мальчика, и он ели сдерживался, чтобы не войти одним движением до конца, потому что мальчик был так хорош вокруг его члена. Узкий, горячий и влажный.

Зейн нехотя вышел полностью, налил немного больше смазки на свой член и смазал его лучше, прежде чем вернуться назад в позицию и толкнуться в Гарри снова.

\- Расслабься, Гарри, я не сделаю тебе больно. Я заставлю тебя чувствовать себя хорошо. Просто будь терпелив.

Зейн вошел немного глубже, чем в первый раз, и глубже, и глубже очень медленно, пока он не смог проникнуть глубже и все, что Гарри мог чувствовать, был большой член Зейна внутри него. Он дал Гарри немного времени привыкнуть к тому, чтобы быть наполненным Зейном, прежде чем двинуться снова, вбиваясь вперед и назад, находя простату мальчика снова.

\- Ммм, да, папочка. Сейчас лучше.

Зейн двинул руку на член мальчика подрочивая его, заставляя мальчика закрыть глаза и сжать кулаки.

\- Ох, папочка, это так хорошо!

Зейн подрочил мальчику еще немного и продолжил вбиваться, заставляя мальчика чувствовать себя, как никогда раньше, и стонать громче. Зейн шикнул на него.

\- Понизь голос, Гарри, или ты разбудишь Найла. Это наш секрет. Ты не можешь рассказывать кому-нибудь об этом, ясно, детка?

Гарри открыл глаза, взглянул на Зейна и кивнул.

\- Да, папочка, - ответил он, прежде чем застонать снова, но ниже. Внезапно он почувствовал тепло, растущее внизу его живота. Он не знал, что это, но чувство было подобно чувству, которое у него появляется, когда он очень сильно хочет в туалет.

\- П-папочка! Остановись! Я думаю, мне нужно в туалет!

Зейн поднял бровь.

– Что? Сейчас?

Гарри кивнул. Зейн прекратил все действия на секунду, думая что это пройдет, прежде чем ухмыльнуться, когда он понял, что это.

\- Нет, ты ведь только что был там, не так ли,  
Гарри?

\- Н-но я опять хочу в туалет, папочка! Пожалуйста, я не хочу намочить твою кровать.

\- Это не то, что ты хочешь выпустить Гарри. Хочешь вместе узнать что это, детка? - спросил Зейн, его рука все так же сжимала основание члена мальчика. Гарри немного помедлил, прежде чем кивнуть, все еще беспокоясь, что он намочит кровать. Зейн начал дрочить мальчику снова, пока сам вбивался в мальчика сильнее, желая чтобы он кончил.

Вдруг Гарри стал издавать высокие звуки и крепко закрыл глаза, когда чувство стало сильнее. Зейн понял намек и потер чувствительную головку мальчика, пока он не закричал, громко, выпуская струи спермы на весь свой живот.

Гарри посмотрел вниз на свою работу и вдруг снова испугался.

– О нет, папочка, прости меня. Я не хотел! – он посмотрел на Зейна со страхом в глазах, но Зейн только улыбнулся и продолжил вбиваться. 

\- За что ты извиняешься, Гарри? Ты только что сделал самую вкусную вещь на свете. Не веришь мне? Попробуй, - сказал Зейн, продолжая вбиваться в мальчика. Гарри, смущенный, вытянул руку к животу и окунул палец в сперму, прежде чем поднести к своим губам и попробовать. Он не нашел ее вкусной, но он был не против попробовать ее еще.

– Ты вырастешь и полюбишь вкус, Гарри, - Зейн улыбнулся, продолжая вбиваться, пока не почувствовал, что приходит его собственный оргазм. Зейн стал испускать стоны, которые он сдерживал все это время.

– Г-гарри, я-я близко...

После нескольких движений Зейн кончает с финальным вскриком и наполняет мальчика своей спермой. Он вышел с влажным чпокающим звуком и передвинулся наверх, пока его член не стал близко к лицу Гарри.

\- Вылижи папочку начисто, Гарри, и попробуй папочку, - Зейн держал свой становящийся мягким член одной рукой и прижимал головку к губам мальчика. Гарри открыл рот и взял головку внутрь, позволяя своему языку встретить щелку, покрытую белой жидкостью.

Гарри распробовал каждую каплю на его языке, прежде чем проглотить. Он облизал губы, когда закончил.

– Очень хорошо, Гарри. Ты сделал очень хорошую работу, – Зейн вынул свой член, погладил Гарри по голове, глядя в его невинные глаза. – Мой хороший мальчик, – Зейн лег рядом с мальчиком на свою половину. Обернув руку вокруг Гарри, он прижал мальчика ближе к себе, выдыхая горячий воздух ему в лицо каждый раз, когда дышал.

– Тебе понравилось, Гарри? – спросил Зейн.

– Да, Зейн, мне понравилось, - Гарри немного запрокинул голову, чтобы взглянуть на Зейна.

– Я счастлив, что тебе понравилось, малыш Гарри, – Зейн еще раз погладил Гарри. – Так как ты был очень хорошим, я возьму тебя и Найлера в магазин игрушек завтра. Как тебе?

– Я получу новую игрушку? – возбужденно спросил Гарри, заставляя Зейна усмехнуться.

– Да, Гарри.

– Спасибо, папочка!

– Пожалуйста, детка. А теперь спи. Ты устал, – сказал Зейн играя с кудряшками Гарри.

– Ты прав, – Гарри зевнул. – Спокойной ночи, папочка.

– Спокойной ночи, детка, – сказал Зейн и отправился в страну снов под звуки храпа Найла, исходящие из другой комнаты.


	2. Chapter 2

Зейн оставлял нежные поцелуи на шее мальчика, заставляя того завозиться во сне.

– Пора вставать, малыш Гарри. Ты должен подняться раньше Найла, – прошептал Зейн, прежде чем продолжить покрывать лицо Гарри легкими поцелуями, пока тот не открыл глаза.

– Доброе утро, мой мальчик, - улыбнулся Зейн, убирая волосы, спадающие Гарри на глаза. – Ты хорошо спал? – продолжил он, глядя в сонные глаза мальчика. 

Все ещё просыпающийся Гарри кивнул.

– Иди оденься. Завтрак на кухне. Я пойду разбужу Найла, – сказал Зейн и поднялся с кровати. Он был готов выйти из комнаты, когда услышал тихий стон Гарри. Зейн обернулся и увидел, что лицо мальчика приобрело болезненное выражение.

– Гарри, что-то не так? Т-тебе больно? – Зейн прошел обратно к кровати и сел. 

Гарри поморщился, когда попытался проделать тоже самое.

– Н-немного, – сказал он, садясь и опуская руку себе на попу.

– Боже, прости меня, Гарри. Я клянусь, я старался быть нежным. Просто это твой первый раз, – объяснил Зейн, потирая обнаженную спину мальчика.

– Я в порядке, Зейн. Всё не так уж плохо. Не волнуйся, – улыбнулся Гарри, поднимая глаза на Зейна, который выглядел обеспокоенным.

– Ты можешь ходить? – спросил Зейн, и Гарри медленно поднялся и показал мужчине, что он может ходить. Зейн с облегчением вздохнул и улыбнулся мальчику.

– Скажи мне, если станет хуже, ладно? Встретимся за столом. Я пойду подниму Найлера, – Зейн подмигнул мальчику, прежде чем подняться и покинуть комнату.

~

– Хорошие новости, мальчики. Я беру вас обоих сегодня купить немного игрушек, – сказал Зейн после завтрака. – И мы можем прихватить с собой ещё и мороженное – добавил он.

– Это великолепно, пап! – сказал Найл с полным ртом еды. Гарри только широко улыбнулся.

– Гарри любит мороженное! Правда, Гарри? – Найл повернулся к другу и изо рта его выпал кусочек прямо на рукав Гарри, но тому, казалось, было все равно. Он хотел было ответить, когда Зейн заговорил.

– Господи, Найл, сколько раз я говорил тебе не разговаривать с набитым ртом, - произнес он хмурясь. 

– Прости… – ответил Найл с извиняющимся видом, прежде чем стряхнуть крошки с рукава Гарри.

– Все в порядке, и да, я люблю мороженное, – сказал Гарри.

– Не все в порядке, Гарри, и хорошо. Мы возьмем мороженного, – ответил Зейн, кладя нож и вилку на пустую тарелку, прежде чем подняться и пройти к раковине.

– Положите свои тарелки в раковину, когда закончите и примите душ, тогда мы можем отправляться, хорошо, мальчики?

– Ладно, - сказал Найл, не глядя на своего папу и продолжая есть. Гарри посмотрел на Зейна своими невинными глазами и улыбнулся, тихо кивнув.

– Хорошо, я пойду в прачечную. Дайте мне знать, когда вы будете готовы, – сказал Зейн и вышел из кухни.

~

– У вас был хороший день, мальчики? – спросил Зейн, облизывая мороженное во время прогулки с мальчиками по торговому центру и держа в другой руке пакеты.

\- Да, - ответил Гарри с широкой улыбкой, поднимая взгляд на мужчину, улыбающегося в ответ.

\- Нравятся игрушки? - Зейн приподнял пакеты, и оба мальчика улыбнулись в ответ, с набитыми мороженным ртами.

– Вкусно? – Зейн посмотрел на мороженое в руке Гарри.

– Это правда вкуснятина, - ответил он, облизывая ярко раскрашенный рожок в его руке. Звук того, как Гарри говорил слово вкуснятина, прозвучал в ушах Зейна, когда он смотрел, как мальчик слизывает розовое мороженное с губ, и послужило причиной тому, что он сделал то же, голодно облизываясь, ох, как аппетитно выглядели эти губы. Он заставил себя отвернуться и продолжить есть свое мороженное, чтобы удержать себя от стояка.

~

Когда они вернулись домой, Зейн отправился на кухню, чтобы приготовить ужин, а мальчики играли со своими новыми игрушками в комнате Найла. Зейн мог слышать их хихиканье из кухни.

– Ужин готов! – достаточно громко прокричал Зейн мальчикам, чтобы они его услышали после того, как накрыл на стол. Пару секунд спустя мальчики спустились к столу. Найл  
14:03:15   
первым уселся на один из стульев и засветился, когда увидел еду.

– Лазанья! – воскликнул он, прежде чем быстро схватить вилку и нож и начать есть, не говоря ни слова, пока Гарри осторожно сел на стул и спокойно принялся за еду. Зейну нравилось, что мальчик всегда был тихим и скромным. Это заводило.

– Хорошо, вы, мальчики, кушайте. Я вернусь через минуту, – сказал Зейн, поднимаясь со стула и выходя из кухни.

Он быстро пошел в свою спальню и зашел в чулан. Там он открыл один из ящиков комода, вытащил из него матрас и одеяло и, прихватив их с собой, отправился на крышу.

Было уже около шести вечера, и на улице стемнело. На крыше Зейн пристроил матрас и накрыл его одеялом, чтобы он не испачкался. Затем мужчина вернулся в свою комнату, где захватил две подушки, которые так же отнес наверх.

Закончив с приготовлениями, Зейн вернулся на кухню. Он ярко улыбнулся, когда увидел мальчиков, с аппетитом поедающих лазанью, и сел за стол, вместе с ними принимаясь за еду.

После ужина мальчики были силой отправлены спать пораньше, потому что дети вообще не должны идти в кровать позже десяти вечера, но в эту ночь Зейн планировал сделать исключение для Гарри, потому что он просто не мог насытиться мальчиком. Это было как когда он впервые влюбился в Лиама. Чувство было такое же. И сегодня ночью он снова хотел Гарри.

Как только Гарри готов был войти в комнату Найла, Зейн обватил мальчика сзади за талию, заставляя его остановиться, и, наклонившись, прошептал ему на ушко:

\- Придешь опять поиграть со мной, хорошо? – спросил Зейн, губами почти касаясь нежной кожи мальчика. Гарри широко улыбнулся и кивнул в ответ.

– Встретимся через полчаса. Найл как раз заснет, – Зейн быстро поцеловал малыша в висок, прежде чем выпустить его из рук, пожелал сыну спокойной ночи и отправился в свою комнату.

Немного спустя раздался тихий стук в дверь спальни Зейна, где тот сидел и ждал Гарри со включенным светом. Он пошел открывать дверь и увидел по ту сторону улыбающегося ему мальчика.

– Гарри, – Зейн присел на корточки, чтобы быть на одном уровне с глазами мальчика. – Иди сюда, позволь мне донести тебя, - произнес он, раскрывая руки и сжимая в объятьях маленькое тело, прежде чем подняться и отнести мальчика на крышу дома.

Зейн отпустил малыша, когда они поднялись наверх. Тот огляделся вокруг, а затем с любопытством посмотрел на Зейна.

– Почему мы здесь, Зейн? – спросил он. Зейн опустил ладони на плечи Гарри.

– Папочка. И так мы можем смотреть на звезды, малыш, – улыбнулся Зейн, глядя на мальчика.

– Почему бы нам не лечь здесь, детка? – сказал Зейн, указывая на матрас прежде чем пройти к нему. Гарри последовал за ним.

Зейн лег на спину и жестом попросил Гарри лечь рядом с ним. Гарри так и сделал. Он положил голову на подушку и посмотрел на небо, которое было ясным, и на звезды, ярко блестевшие у них над головами.

– Разве небо не прекрасно сегодня? Мы с Лиамом - моим бывшим - приходили сюда каждую ночь, – Зейн повернулся и посмотрел на Гарри, который всё ещё рассматривал звезды.

– И мы… немного веселились, – добавил Зейн, теперь полностью переворачиваясь на бок и глядя на мальчика. Гарри наконец оторвал взгляд от неба и повернул голову ко взрослому.

– Что он… что Лиам делал? – заинтересованно спросил Гарри.

– Он делал меня очень счастливым, Гарри, – ответил Зейн.

– Как? Что вы делали?

Зейн усмехнулся.

– Мы играли друг с другом, целовались и делали… эти вещи, на утро просыпаясь в объятиях друг друга.

– Я хочу быть как Лиам, - сказал мальчик.

– Что? Почему, Гарри?

– Потому что он делал тебя счастливым, - ответил Гарри.

– Ты тоже делаешь меня счастливым, детка, – сказал Зейн и нежно погладил лицо Гарри.

– Правда? – засветился мальчик. Зейн усмехнулся.

– Да, правда. Поцелуй папочку, – попросил Зейн, и Гарри, не колеблясь, поднял голову от подушки и приблизил лицо к Зейну, прежде чем легко поцеловать его в губы. Зейн обхватил лицо Гарри ладонями и начал страстно целовать  
мальчика, продолжая напоминать себе не быть слишком грубым с ним.

Зейн прошелся ладонью по торсу мальчика, остановившись на его бедрах, прежде чем потянуть Гарри наверх и заставить его себя оседлать. Он стянул с мальчика яркие пижамные штаны, продолжая при этом горячо, но нежно его целовать.

– Ты можешь снять папочкины штаны, Гарри? – спросил Зейн, отрываясь от губ малыша, и тот приподнялся, чтобы избавить мужчину от штанов.

Избавившись от мешающейся одежды, Зейн снова притянул лицо мальчика к себе, целуя его мягкие губы, пока они оба не начали задыхаться и Зейн не отстранился, заглядывая Гарри в глаза и тяжело дыша.

– Давай попробуем кое-что новое в этот раз, малыш, – сказал он, сжимая бедра мальчика. Гарри смущенно посмотрел на него.

\- Я собираюсь войти в тебя так, хорошо, Гарри? – Зейн расположился так, чтобы дырочка мальчика была прямо поверх его полутвердого члена. Гарри понял, что имеет в виду Зейн, и кивнул.

– Хорошо, папочка, – сказал он, и Зейн улыбнулся.

– Папочка собирается заставить тебя почувствовать себя так хорошо, детка, – сказал Зейн, и, когда он только подумал войти в мальчика, то вспомнил кое-что.

– Дерьмо, я забыл смазку, – пробормотал Зейн, все еще сжимая бедра Гарри и шепча проклятия себе под нос.

– Что он делал, когда вы забывали… смазку? – спросил Гарри, и глаза Зейна распахнулись, глядя на мальчика.

– Что? – спросил Зейн, неуверенный в том что он только что услышал.

– Что бы сделал Лиам? – повторил Гарри, и Зейн промолчал, не зная, что ответить.

– Пожалуйста, папочка. Я хочу быть как Лиам.

– Эм, ты не должен быть как Лиам, Гарри, но, эм, о-он сосал мои пальцы, как я говорил ему, – сказал Зейн, и мальчик схватил одну из рук Зейна и поднес её к своему лицу.

– Вот так? – сказал Гарри, прежде чем взять три пальца Зейна в рот. "О Боже, какого черта он знает?" - подумал Зейн, безмолвно кивая и наблюдая за тем, как мальчик сосет его пальцы. 

– Что еще он делал, папочка? – спросил Гарри, вытаскивая пальцы изо рта. Зейн сглотнул, еще более возбуждаясь от мысли о том, что мальчик хочет быть хорошим для него.

– Ничего, Гарри. Моя очередь. Я растягивал его моими пальцами, вот так, - рука Зейна прошла под ногами мальчика, легко касаясь его дырочки, делая ее влажной, прежде чем медленно втолкнуть внутрь первый палец, от чего мальчик захныкал.

– Все еще больно? – спросил Зейн.

– Не слишком сильно. Я в порядке, папочка, – ответил Гарри, боясь отстраниться, потому как хотел почувствовать больше пальцев Зейна.

– Е-еще, папочка, - "Блять, он уже просит еще," - подумал Зейн, кусая губу. Он немного поколебался, прежде чем ввел свой второй палец внутрь и начал двигать ими на манер ножниц, чувствуя, как мышцы мальчика туго сжимаются вокруг них.

– Ты так хорош, малыш, - прошептал Зейн, медленно трахая Гарри пальцами, который начал тихонько постанывать.

– Ты можешь стонать, детка. Никто нас не услышит, – Зейн согнул пальцы и довольно улыбнулся, когда мальчик громко застонал.

– Вот это мой малыш, - прошептал Зейн, прежде чем полностью вынуть пальцы из мальчика.

– Потом Лиам седлал меня, детка, – он опустил ладони на бедра Гарри.

– С-седлал тебя? Как? – спросил мальчик.

\- Садись на меня, Гарри. Вот так, – Зейн немного приподнял Гарри, усаживая мальчика поверх своего члена, после позволяя ему медленно опуститься на него и заставляя малыша поморщиться, когда головка оказалась внутри.

– О-о, папочка, - неровно дыша произнес Гарри, его рот приоткрылся.

– Гарри, медленно – Зейн позволил мальчику принимать свой член дюйм за дюймом, очень медленно и аккуратно. Мальчик издавал короткие звуки на каждом дюйме, входящем в него, пока Зейн стонал от узости вокруг его члена, потому что он уж точно был больше, чем его пальцы. Он отпустил бедра мальчика, когда член наконец-таки полностью проник в него.

– Пока не двигайся, детка, - сказал Зейн, посмотрев на Гарри, которому уже не терпелось перейти на следующий уровень, и усмехнулся.

–  
Почему нет, папочка? Я готов!

– Ты уверен? Если да, тогда двигайся.

– Я должен подняться? – спросил Гарри и приподнялся.

– Правильно, малыш. Теперь вниз, – проинструктировал Зейн, и Гарри приземлился назад на его член, вызывая у Зейна лучшее чувство, что он когда-либо испытывал.

– Блять, да, детка. А сейчас повтори, – и Гарри сделал это, поднимаясь и шлепаясь назад так, как если бы не первый раз объезжал кого-либо. Зейн был впечатлен.

– Господи, да, Гарри, именно так, – прошептал Зейн и начал со стонами вбиваться в мальчика. Через несколько движений он нашел пучок нервов внутри мальчика и прошелся по нему, получая от Гарри прекраснейший из звуков. Они оба громко стонали и рычали, зная, что никто не может услышать их, и были на грани оргазма.

– П-папочка, я снова хочу кончить, - сказал Гарри, и Зейн усмехнулся.

– Сделай это, детка, сделай это для папочки, - проговорил он, обхватывая рукой ствол мальчика и начиная двигать рукой вверх и вниз и играть с щелкой на головке, пока, наконец, мальчик не выгнулся и не кончил ему в руку. 

– Не останавливайся, Гарри, я тоже кончаю, - пробормотал Зейн и после еще нескольких рывков кончил, выстреливая струей спермы внутрь мальчика. Он закрыл глаза, давая своему оргазму пройти, и с облегчением улыбнулся. 

– Хорошая работа, детка, – сказал он, вытягивая руку, чтобы коснуться лица Гарри. Гарри улыбнулся ему.

– Я сделал тебя счастливым, папочка? – спросил он, все еще сидя на члене Зейна. Зейн устало кивнул.

– Да, малыш. Теперь ты можешь слезть с меня, – Зейн еще раз улыбнулся Гарри, прежде чем Гарри слез с него и посмотрел вниз на беспорядок, который они натворили. На головке члена Зейна была сперма.

– Я снова должен вылизать тебя начисто, папочка? - спросил Гарри.

\- Если хочешь, – улыбнулся Зейн, и Гарри схватил основание члена Зейна, прежде чем нагнуться и слизать с него капельку спермы. "Блять, он лижет ее как мороженное," - подумал Зейн, готовый снова стать твердым, но сдержался. Мальчик выпустил его ствол, как только проглотил последнюю каплю.

– Это правда вкуснятина, – сказал Гарри после того, как облизал губы, и Зейн не мог больше сдерживать себя от того чтобы снова стать твердым.


	3. Chapter 3

Неся по тарелке в каждой руке, Зейн прошел к столу, где сидел его сын, ожидая завтрака. Зейн поставил тарелки на стол и занял место напротив него.

– Никакие друзья не приходят на эти выходные, Тигр? - спросил Зейн, взяв нож и вилку и начиная отрезать кусочек бекона. Найл потряс головой, пережевывая пищу во рту.

– Хотя, Гарри хочет прийти, – сказал Найл, кладя кусочек бекона и яичницы в рот. Заинтересованный Зейн поднял взгляд от своей тарелки. – Он спрашивал о тебе, - продолжил Найл. Зейн приподнял бровь.

– Обо мне? Правда? Что он сказал? – спросил мужчина.

– Что-то вроде, как ты и что ты скажешь, если он придет еще раз, - ответил Найл.

– О? Но ты сказал ему, что он может прийти, если хочет, правильно? – спросил Зейн, взяв свой стакан с апельсиновым соком. – Потому что ты знаешь, мне это нравится. Пригласи его на эти выходные, если у него еще нет планов, – произнес Зейн, ставя свой стакан на место. Найл кивнул.

Найл сделал так, как ему было сказано. Он пригласил своего приятеля снова и провел выходной с ним, и, как и в последний раз, Гарри и Зейн трахались ночью, когда Найл уснул, и в конечном счете это стало чем-то обычным.

В субботнюю ночь Гарри выскользнул из комнаты Найла и прошел к Зейну, как всегда. Он появился в дверях спальни в пижаме, держа модели машин в руках. Он улыбнулся, когда взрослый открыл дверь. Зейн улыбнулся в ответ и нагнулся вниз, чтобы подхватить мальчика на руки и отнести его легкое тело к кровати.

– Ты такой легкий, - прокомментировал Зейн, прежде чем опустить мальчика на кровать. Гарри засмеялся.

– Или, может быть, ты просто очень сильный. Мальчики в моем классе не могут поднять меня, - сказал Гарри после того, как Зейн присоединился к нему на кровати.

– Ты военный, папочка? – спросил Гарри, и Зейн покачал головой.

– Нет малыш, я не военный.

– Супергерой? – снова спросил Гарри, его глаза расширились в возбуждении, и Зейн усмехнулся.

– Нет, к сожалению, нет, - Зейн снова потряс головой, и Гарри нахмурился.

– Тогда кто ты? Что ты делаешь? Мой папа был учителем. Он был скучным. Мне не нравятся учителя. Он всегда должен был уходить. У него никогда не было времени для меня, – произнес Гарри невинным тоном, и Зейн протянул руку, обхватывая плечо Гарри и пробегая ладонью вверх и вниз по руке мальчика.

– Оу, Гарри. Мне так жаль, – он поцеловал мальчика в висок. – Я архитектор, и я работаю дома. Мой офис внизу, – сказал Зейн все еще двигая рукой вверх и вниз по руке мальчика.

– Что делают архитекторы?

– Ну, я рисую здания, - Зейн решил, что это будет более простое объяснение для десятилетнего мальчика.

– Машины ты тоже рисуешь? – спросил Гарри, подхватывая свои игрушки.

– Я могу рисовать машины. Почему ты спрашиваешь? Тебе нравятся машины, Гарри?

Гарри тихо кивнул в ответ, прежде чем начал двигать игрушки вокруг по кровати. Зейн тихо наблюдал, как мальчик играл с машинками. Не прошло и минуты, Гарри уже был в своем собственном мире и даже забыл, что Зейн был здесь с ним. Гоняя две машины, подкидывая одну и бросая ее на другую, издавая звуки взрыва, Гарри двигался по кровати добрых пять минут, и прелести и невинности было слишком много для Зейна, чтобы просто продолжать тихо наблюдать и не делать что-нибудь.

Зейн передвинулся на место рядом с мальчиком, обнимая его за плечи, и потянулся за рукой Гарри, в которой он держал игрушку. Большая рука Зейна накрыла маленькую руку мальчика и взяла контроль, двигая машину вокруг, и Гарри стал по-настоящему счастливым, когда Зейн сделал это. Он засмеялся и продолжил играть с рукой Зейна поверх его.

Затем Зейн потянулся вперед, легко прижимаясь поцелуем сперва к щеке мальчика, затем к линии подбородка, затем вниз, к его шее, и вернулся назад вверх, шепча ему в ухо:

– Время отложить игрушки, детка, - Зейн оставил еще один легкий поцелуй на подбородке мальчика. – Вместо этого, сыграй с папочкой, - хрипло прошептал Зейн, и Гарри медленно отложил машинки,  
14:14:17   
прежде чем обернуться к Зейну в его руках и поцеловать в губы взрослого, так как с поцелуев всегда начиналось что-то хорошее.

Зейн откинулся назад, ложась на спину и утягивая мальчика за собой. Они целовались, поглаживая руками тела друг друга.

– Ты правда хорошо целуешься, Гарри, - пробормотал Зейн, и Гарри улыбнулся в поцелуй, прежде чем Зейн отодвинулся и начал раздевать мальчика, сначала снимая его майку.

– Хочешь сменить позицию в этот раз? – спросил он, стягивая штаны мальчика, и Гарри ярко улыбнулся. Зейн тихо вздохнул, прежде чем сесть. – Можешь встать на четвереньки? Ты знаешь, руки и колени? – обнаженный Гарри тихо кивнул, прежде чем сделать так, как ему было сказано, становясь на четвереньки, так что его попка оказалась перед Зейном.

– Вот так, папочка? – спрашивая, мальчик посмотрел на Зейна через плечо. 

Зейн кивнул.

– Да, детка, так, – сказал Зейн, кладя руки на попу Гарри, поглаживая нежную кожу, прежде чем сжать ее своей большой ладонью и почувствовать, как в штанах становится тесно. Зейн слез с кровати и начал раздеваться.

– Ч-что ты собираешься делать со мной, папочка? – невинно спросил Гарри, ожидая пока Зейн разденется, и Зейн почувствовал, как его член сильно пульсирует.

– Ох, малыш, есть так много вещей, что мы можем делать, – сказал Зейн, перешагивая свои брюки и запрыгивая на кровать, становясь на колени позади Гарри.

– Можешь передать мне смазку, Гарри? Она в шкафчике, – Гарри кивнул и протянул руку к шкафчику, вытащил маленькую бутылочку смазки и передал взрослому.

– Спасибо, малыш, – Зейн взял бутылочку у мальчика, открыл ее и выдавил большое количество жидкости на ладонь, прежде чем обмакнуть в нее пальцы. Поглаживая вокруг колечка мышц мальчика, смазывая его, прежде чем втолкнуть указательный палец внутрь, Зейн не был удивлен влажной узости, встретившей его.

– Всегда такой узкий для меня, Гарри, - ухмыльнулся Зейн и промычал в восторге, когда, двигая пальцем внутри Гарри, заставил мальчика издать громкий стон, достаточно громкий для того, чтобы услышали они оба.

\- Не так громко, Гарри. Найл нас услышит, – сказал Зейн, и Гарри крепко сжал губы, когда почувствовал, как палец взрослого двигается внутри него, и только гортанно промычал, когда Зейн добавил второй палец.

– Хороший мальчик, - похвалил Зейн, скрещивая и разводя пальцы, толкая их наружу и внутрь и повторяя это, пока он не стал уверен, что Гарри достаточно растянут. Зейн вынул пальцы. Гарри ждал, пока он смажет свой член, глубоко вдыхая, готовя себя к тому, что произойдет дальше. Зейн опустил руки на талию мальчика, когда закончил, и направил себя к влажной дырочке Гарри.

Когда Зейн толкнулся внутрь, Гарри громко простонал от боли. Зейн замер и быстро прикрыл рукой рот мальчика.

– Шшш, тише, Гарри. Прости. Просто постарайся не издавать никаких звуков, – Гарри кивнул, и Зейн убрал руку, начиная медленно двигаться, и Гарри хорошо справлялся, принимая его, пока Зейн не начал ускоряться и задевать простату мальчика. Гарри снова начал стонать, и Зейн не мог заставить себя заткнуть мальчика в этот раз, потому что эти звуки возбуждали его еще больше и заставляли двигаться еще глубже и сильнее.

Он толкался сильнее и глубже, заставляя Гарри сжимать простынь под ним в кулаках и громко стонать. Зейн потянулся, чтобы накрыть рот мальчика, прижимая ладонь сильнее в этот раз и запрокидывая его голову назад.

– Блять, Гарри. Всегда такой узкий, для папочки, – сказал Зейн, продолжая вбиваться в мальчика. Он позволил своим глазам закрыться, когда почувствовал приближение оргазма, набирая скорость, прежде чем услышать стук в дверь и замереть.

\- Пап? – он услышал как Найл позвал его из-за двери и тяжело сглотнул, сыпя проклятьями себе под нос. Гарри замирает, глядя через плечо на Зейна и смотря, как будто бы спрашивая взрослого, что делать. Зейн прикладывает палец к губам, как бы говоря – «Тихо». И Зейн думал, должен ли он выйти или замереть и ждать, пока Найл вернется в свою комнату,  
когда Найл открыл дверь. Зейн проклинал себя за то, что оставил ее незапертой, и как только взгляд Найла опустился на них, Зейн кончил внутри Гарри, прежде чем рухнуть поверх мальчика со стонами. Найл замер и смущенно посмотрел на них.

\- Э-эм, пап? Гарри? Ч-что вы делаете? Я слышал шум, – невинно спросил Найл, сонно потирая глаза. Зейн быстро вышел из мальчика и натянул одеяло, чтобы прикрыть их обнаженные тела.

– Уф, Найл, м-мы, эм, просто, - Зейн не находил слов. Он вздохнул. – Понимаешь, Тигр, я люблю Гарри. Он правда милый мальчик и делает меня по-настоящему счастливым, – Зейн запустил руку в волосы, пока объяснял. – И то, что мы делали, это просто… выражение любви.

– Тогда почему Гарри так плакал? – спросил Найл.

– О-он не плакал, Ни.. - Зейн затих, не успев объяснить дальше.

– Эм, Зейн? – прервал Гарри, заставляя двух других посмотреть на него.

– Мне все еще нужно… - Гарри указал на его побаливающий член под одеялом, и Зейн сглотнул.

– Прости, Гарри – Зейн запустил руку в кудряшки мальчика.

– Но я чувствую себя странно. Я хочу избавиться от этого, – Гарри просил взрослого глазами. Зейн вздохнул. Он хотел, чтобы он кончил, так же сильно, как и сам мальчик.

\- О чем он говорит, пап? – спросил Найл, двигаясь к кровати, и Зейн решил, что он должен объяснить и что это нечестно не объяснить своему сыну, который заслуживает знать, с тех пор как вошел, пока он трахал его одноклассника.

\- Ладно, Найл, я знаю, тебе любопытно, поэтому я собираюсь позволить тебе разобраться, – Он обернулся к Гарри. - Гарри, ты не будешь против сделать это перед Найлом, не так ли? – Гарри, желающий кончить, без колебаний кивнул головой.

\- Хорошо, – сказал Зейн, откидывая одеяло и раскрывая стояк Гарри

– Итак, Найл, когда тебе нравится что-то, т-ты становишься твердым, к-как Гарри прямо сейчас, и есть несколько способов решить эту проблему, – Зейн чувствовал себя некомфортно, вдаваясь в объяснения, но так или иначе решил продолжать.

 

\- Как например? – спросил Найл, присоединяясь к двоим на кровати. Зейн издал еще один вздох.

\- Гарри может сделать это сам или это могу сделать я. Это зависит от того, как он хочет, – ответил Зейн.

– Как ты хочешь этого, Гарри? – спросил Найл, обернувшись к Гарри. Тот снова тут же ответил без колебаний.

\- Я хочу, чтобы Зейн сделал это для меня, – сказал он, ни капли не смущаясь.

\- О-окей, - нервно сказал Зейн, обхватив пальцами ствол Гарри, и начал водить по нему вверх-вниз. Найл с интересом наблюдал, и, прежде чем Зейн мог остановить его, он вынул свой член, обнаруживая что сейчас он тоже был твердым. Он повторял движения своего отца, сжимая в кулаке собственный ствол, и начал двигать рукой.

\- Ох, блять, - матерится Зейн, когда видит, что Найл делает так же. Он чувствует вину, из-за того, что находит сексуальным, видеть обоих мальчиков со стояками и желанием излиться.

– Пап, это чувствуется странно. Я чувствую, как будто хочу-

– Писать? – оборвал его Гарри, и Найл кивнул.

– Все в порядке, Ни. Продолжай.

Зейн не прекращал поглаживать Гарри, пока слушал разговор между этими двумя, внезапно мальчик начал стонать и скулить.

– П-папочка, я-я близко! – Зейн ускорился, потирая головку мальчика и проходясь большим пальцем по щелке, и Гарри кончил. Его член разбрызгивает белую жидкость которая попадает на его живот. Найл продолжал поглаживать себя, наблюдая, как Гарри приходит в себя, и Зейн мог почувствовать, как его собственный член становится тверже, уже готовый и жаждущий излиться еще раз. Зейн, который сейчас был как никогда возбужден, пытался остановить себя, но мысль о том, что Найл был приемным ребенком не помогала. Не говоря ни слова, Зейн убирает руку Найла и заменяет ее своей собственной, поглаживая своего сына.

\- Ты собираешься кончить для папочки, Найл? – спросил он, глядя на сына теперь полными страсти глазами. Найл неуверенно кивнул, Зейн ускорился, и Найл кончил в первый раз, издавая звуки, о существовании которых он не  
знал. Его рот раскрывается, а глаза зажмуриваются, когда он делает это. Зейн убрал свою руку, которая сейчас стала покрытой спермой Найла и Гарри, и повернулся к последнему.

 

\- Гарри, позаботься о папочке, пожалуйста, – он указал на свой ноющий член и Гарри незамедлительно выполнил приказание, двигаясь на кровати и садясь между ног взрослого, прежде чем наклониться и взять ствол Зейна в рот. Одной рукой придерживая у основания, он начал двигать головой. Зейн выдохнул и закрыл глаза, когда почувствовал волны наслаждения. На секунду он почувствовал рот, посасывающий его слева, и открыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть. Вместо того чтобы увидеть Гарри, опускающегося вверх и вниз на его члене, он увидел на нем рот Найла.

\- Найл! – вскрикнул Зейн, но Найл не прекратил того, что делал. Вместо этого он задвигал головой быстрее, прежде чем Гарри вновь наклонился, присоединяясь к нему. Оба мальчика по очереди отсасывали Зейну и в очередь Гарри мужчина излился во второй раз. Зейн громко застонал, когда выстрелил спермой в рот Гарри, чувствуя вину. Гарри сосал и глотал, как будто пил из соломинки и поднялся, когда член Зейна закончил выстреливать сперму.

 

\- Блять, - ругается Зейн, и наступает неловкая тишина.

\- Пап? - произнес Найл, натянув пижамные штаны.

\- Хм?

\- Что будем делать теперь? – спросил Найл, глядя на беспорядок, который они сделали.

\- Мы ложимся спать, Тигр, – устало ответил Зейн. – Ты можешь спать тут. Мы позаботимся о беспорядке завтра. Давайте спать, мальчики, - сказал Зейн, выключая лампу на своей прикроватной тумбочке, погружая комнату в непроглядную тьму и натягивая одеяло. Он чувствует как мальчики устраиваются под одеялом, прижимаясь к нему с обеих сторон.

– Спокойной ночи, Зейн, - произнес Гарри.

– Спокойной ночи, пап.

Зейн позволил своим глазам сомкнуться и заснул.


	4. Chapter 4

Прошла неделя после инцидента. Удивительно, но никто из них не заговаривал об этом. Казалось, Найл выяснил для себя, что это, мастурбировать, и даже не спрашивал своего приятеля или своего папу об их отношениях. Зейн не был уверен, боялся ли его сын спросить, или ему просто все равно, хотя Зейн его тоже не спрашивал. И с тех пор Зейн не видел Гарри, пока Найл не пришел к нему однажды утром со свернутой бумагой в руке и рассказал ему о презентации в школе, которую каждый в классе будет представлять перед родителями, подразумевает Зейн должен будет пойти, и он сможет увидеть Гарри.

\- Это прекрасно, Ни. О чем твоя презентация? - спросил Зейн своего сына, пока продолжал мыть грязные тарелки в раковине.

\- Жестокое обращение с животными. - ответил Найл и развернул бумагу, гордо демонстрируя своему отцу цветной постер которой он сделал для своей презентации.

\- Это здорово, Тигр. Ты практиковался в представлении? - спросил Зейн, когда закончил мыть последнюю тарелку, и прежде чем отправился высушить руки маленьким полотенцем на столе.

\- Да. Я все еще немного нервничаю.

\- Я уверен ты все сделаешь отлично. Что насчет Гарри? Вы разговаривали?

\- Гарри хуже. Он правда нервничает, особенно из-за того, что его мама не сможет прийти посмотреть, как он будет делать презентацию.

\- Она не придет? Оу нет, бедный Гарри. Он в порядке?

\- Я не знаю, - ответил Найл, пожав плечами.

Когда подошел этот день, Зейн, как обычно, отвез своего сына в школу и отправился в театр, где проходила презентация класса. Некоторые из родителей других детей уже были здесь. Зейн занял одно из мест в заднем ряду, после того, как пожелал Найлу удачи, прежде чем мальчик вернулся за сцену.

Спустя десять минут, презентация началась, учитель вышел на сцену и прочел первое имя в своем списке, прежде чем маленькая девочка с плакатом вышла из-за кулис. Она подошла и встала перед стойкой с микрофоном, представила себя и начала свою презентацию, держа постер и указывая на то, о чем рассказывала.

Зейн медленно проваливался в сон, пока слушал презентацию за презентацией, пока не было названо знакомое имя и мальчик с кудрявыми волосами вышел на сцену и Зейн почувствовал себя бодрым. Его глаза проследовали за Гарри, пока он прошел и остановился за стойкой и обхватил своими маленькими пальчиками микрофон прежде чем заговорить в него.

Он звучал маленьким, когда говорил. Зейн мог слышать дрожь в его голосе, и его руки немного тряслись, и его лоб, что блестел от пота указывал на то, что у Гарри был огромный страх перед сценой. Его зеленые глаза никогда не покидали пола сцены, пока он стоял на ней, и Зейн надеялся, что мальчик поднимет взгляд так чтобы он мог ему помахать и, возможно, это немного взбодрит мальчика, но он никогда не смотрел наверх.

И после того, как Гарри представил себя, он замолчал, заставляя родителей и учителей беспокоиться. Он с трудом сглотнул, чувствуя, как капельки пота стекают по его лицу, руки и губы немного подрагивают. Он осмелился поднять глаза встречаясь взглядом с родителями и не видя здесь своей мамы, он быстро убежал со сцены и выскочил за кулисы.

Зейн быстро поднялся со своего места и вышел из театра, чтобы зайти за сцену, когда учитель вышел с извинениями и назвал имя, после Гарри. Комната за сценой была полна детей, которые ждали когда назовут их имена. Он увидел Найла в конце очереди.

\- Пап? - позвал Найл, когда увидел как его отец вбежал, кого-то разыскивая.

\- Найл, где Гарри?

\- Я думаю, он пошел в туалет. Я собирался пойти за ним, но моя очередь может подойти в любой момент.

\- Все в порядке, Тигр. Ты подготовься. Я буду здесь, когда придет твоя очередь. Я пойду найду Гарри.

И с этим Зейн вышел из комнаты, узнавая у первого встречного направление к ближайшей уборной.

Зейн дошел до туалета и нашел Гарри здесь, сидящим на полу, в одиночестве, прижимающим свои колени близко к груди, спрятав свое лицо между ними. Зейн услышал короткие всхлипы, и мальчик  
14:15:46   
поднял взгляд, когда услышал как кто-то вошел в комнату и был удивлен, увидев Зейна.

Гарри быстро вытер слезы с лица, пока Зейн опустился вниз, садясь рядом с ним.

-Эй, привет, все в порядке? - Зейн улыбнулся самой милой улыбкой и спросил мягким любящим тоном, и этого было достаточно, чтобы заставить мальчика улыбаться. Гарри, сквозь слезы, слабо улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Я не могу сделать это, - ответил он, дрожащим голосом.

\- Почему нет? - спросил Зейн.

\- Я все делал так хорошо, когда тренировался с моей мамой. Когда ее нет, все просто вылетело у меня из головы, - сказал Гарри, глядя на колени, немного всхлипывая.

\- Эй, не плачь. Все хорошо, - Зейн обхватил рукой плечи мальчика и притянул его немного ближе, обнимая его, и Гарри потянулся, чтобы положить голову к Зейну на грудь. Его всхлипывания теперь прекратились.

\- И я был здесь и смотрел на тебя. В следующий раз, ты представь, что здесь только я, и станет лучше. Это нормально, нервничать. Это случается с каждым, но будет лучше. Я обещаю, - Зейн пробежался рукой вверх и вниз по руке Гарри, так же, как он делал всегда, когда он успокаивал кого-нибудь.

\- Спасибо, папочка, - сказал Гарри, теперь прекратив плакать, и черт, слово снова сыграло с ним злую шутку. Он посмотрел вниз, на мальчика, который смотрел на него своими зелеными глазами, чистыми как день, после слез.

\- Поцелуй меня, папочка? - прошептал Гарри. Зейн не ожидал этого, но он все равно улыбнулся и наклонил голову, позволяя своим губам встретиться с губами мальчика, и поцелуй был удивительным. Он был нежным, любящим и наполненным заботой, так что никто из них не хотел отрываться. Но им все же пришлось сделать это, потому что у Гарри у первого закончилось дыхание.

\- Я не хочу уходить отсюда, - сказал Гарри.

\- Тогда давай останемся здесь, ненадолго, - сказал Зейн, прежде чем захватить губы мальчика своими снова, в этот раз делая поцелуй более горячим, пока он не стал страстным и мальчик не целовал его в ответ с такой же силой, что заставило взрослого хмыкнуть, прежде чем встать и поднять мальчика с собой. Он прошел с ним в руках к одной из кабинок.

\- Давай зайдем в одну из них, пока никто не пришел и не увидел нас, да? - спросил Зейн, и Гарри кивнул, улыбаясь. Они вошли в кабинку. Зейн поставил мальчика на ноги, прежде чем закрыл дверь и обернулся, чтобы увидеть что Гарри уже опустил крышку унитаза и сидел на ней. Зейн улыбнулся.

\- Умница. Теперь сними свои брюки, хорошо?

Гарри кивнул и поспешно расстегнул свой ремень и школьные брюки, прежде чем скинуть их вниз, и Зейн мог видеть что Гарри уже наполовину твердый. Зейн улыбнулся про себя, пока Гарри сел назад на белую крышку.

\- Вообще-то, вставай, Гарри. Я сяду сюда, и ты можешь сесть на меня. Звучит неплохо?

Гарри снова кивнул и поднялся. Зейн сел на унитаз вместо него, прежде чем опустить руку к Гарри на талию и притянуть мальчика ближе к нему. Он расстегнул свои джинсы, немного спустил их и вынул член. Он погладил по всей длине свой член, который сочился прозрачной жидкостью на головке и прошелся по ней большим пальцем, собирая смазку, прежде чем размазать ее по всему стволу. Он посмотрел в глаза мальчика своими, полными желания, пока делал это, прежде чем выпустить свой член, снова опустил руки на талию Гарри и направил его ноги, чтобы он перекинул их через ноги Зейна.

\- Давай малыш. У нас мало времени, - сказал Зейн пока Гарри седлал его. Он все еще должен был вернуться и посмотреть презентацию Найла.

Он положил обе руки под бедра Гарри, раздвигая его ноги, и мальчик обхватил пальцами член Зейна и направил головку к своему входу, прежде чем поднял глаза, встречаясь с глазами Зейна, давая ему сигнал войти в него. Медленно дюйм за дюймом вводя свой член, Зейн сильнее сжал бедра мальчика. Тепла, влажности и узости было достаточно чтобы заставить Зейн кончить в ту же секунду, но он не кончил. Он хотел продержаться немного дольше. Ему нужно было убедиться, что мальчик тоже чувствовал себя хорошо,  
прежде чем он закончит.

\- Нормально, если я начну двигаться сейчас? - спросил Зейн, как только вошел на всю длину, и первое, что пришло Гарри на ум было "нет". Он все еще был слишком узким, от того, что ничего не проникало в него в течение недели, но он решил, что у них недостаточно времени, поэтому он медленно кивнул. Зейн начал двигаться.

И Гарри зашипел от жжения вокруг дырочки. Смазка не делала своей работы. Он твердо опустил руки на плечи Зейна. Зейн убрал одну руку с его талии и приложил палец к губам мальчика.

\- Шш, кто-нибудь может нас услышать, - низко проговорил он, и Гарри только кивнул снова, крепко сжимая губы вместе не позволяя стонам и вздохам вырываться из его горла, пока член взрослого проникал в него.

Когда Зейн продолжил вбиваться в мальчика, он понял что он морщится от каждого толчка и сдерживает стоны, Зейн застыл.

\- Детка, я делаю тебе больно? - внезапно, спросил Зейн.

\- Н-немного, - ответил Гарри, и Зейн вздохнул.

\- Малыш, в следующий раз, ты должен дать мне знать, хорошо? Не молчи. Я могу сильно поранить тебя, - сказал Зейн, опуская руки назад на талию Гарри, прежде чем снять его с себя. Гарри немного сморщился, когда член Зейна был вынут.

\- Мы не будем делать этого сейчас. Давай делать это только тогда, когда у нас достаточно смазки. Что насчет сейчас, ты можешь встать на колени, Гарри?

Гарри опустился на колени на пол и обхватил рукой вокруг основания члена Зейна прежде чем взять его внутрь. Он задвигал головой вверх и вниз, издавая прекрасный чмокающий звук, и одна из рук Зейна опустилась к голове Гарри и вцепилась в его кудряшки, другая ухватилась за край унитаза.

Зейн мог сказать что Гарри стал работать своим ротиком лучше, чем раньше. Он никогда не использовал зубы. Он знал, как сглатывать. Он знал, как использовать свой язык играя с головкой члена Зейна. В конце концов, он просто знал как сосать член, и теперь он делал это со знанием дела.

Гарри двигал своей маленькой рукой вверх и вниз на части, которую он не мог взять, когда чувствительная головка члена Зейна встретилась с задней стенкой горла Гарри, и Зейн не мог больше сдерживаться. Он немного потянул за волосы мальчика и сильнее схватился за край унитаза когда кончил, спуская прямо в глотку Гарри с закрытыми глазами и открытым в немом крике ртом.

Он открыл глаза, когда почувствовал, как Гарри выпускает его мягчеющий член изо рта, и посмотрел на него вниз. Гарри уже держал руку на своем члене, двигая ею вверх и вниз. После нескольких движений Гарри кончил, выстреливая вверх до своего подбородка. Немного спермы попало на его шею, немного на белую рубашку, и немного на его руку. Гарри улыбнулся, когда закончил, смотря вверх на Зейна. Зейн улыбнулся в ответ, убирая свой влажный член назад в белье и застегивая джинсы. Гарри поднялся на ноги, и вытерся салфеткой, прежде чем натянуть свои брюки назад.

\- Ты готов вернуться назад? Мы все еще должны посмотреть, как Найлер делает свою презентацию, - спросил Зейн, готовый открыть дверь и уйти. Гарри кивнул в качестве согласия, и Зейн открыл дверь.

\- Пойдем, - Зейн подал мальчику свою руку, Гарри взял ее и они вернулись в театр вместе. Когда они заняли место, было названо имя Найла, и он вышел на сцену. Зейн улыбнулся и помахал ему, когда увидел что его сын ищет его в толпе. Он увидел, как его сын улыбнулся ему и Гарри. Гарри тоже помахал своему приятелю, прежде чем Найл представил себя и начал свою презентацию.


End file.
